Happy (Bad) New Year and World (Messy) Day of Peace
by synstropezia
Summary: Para warga Yokohama yang menyalakan lilin untuk mengharapkan perdamaian (bodoh) itu datang kembali di tahun baru seperti ini, sangatlah konyol bagi Nakahara Chuuya yang bahkan sudah terlalu lelah.


**Happy (Bad) New Year and World (Messy) Day of Peace**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje sekali isinya, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Ketika malam telah melelapkan Yokohama, saat itulah yang tidak terbayangkan atau ingin dirasakan bangun, dari dalam lubuk hati seseorang.

Hamparan bintang yang seperti mempertegas kedamaian kota ini, kelap-kelipnya tidak sekali pun menyentuh Nakahara Chuuya yang tengah menikmati wine. Botol kelima sudah diteguk habis, digelindingkan ke sembarang arah, lalu membentur dinding pembatas atap. Pandangannya nanar. Tubuh seolah-olah lumpuh, yang menggerakkan jemari pun terpaksa mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

"Heh ... langit bahkan terlihat asing sekarang."

Gumaman yang disimpan oleh waktu itu tidak terlalu Chuuya acuhkan. Dengan langkah sempoyongan ia menghampiri pinggiran atap. Matanya seakan-akan mengeluarkan riak, entah karena pening atau perasaan lain. Menerawang jauh dengan pandangan lurus yang mengarah ke pusat kota, di mana ribuan cahaya lilin dikabarkan menyala, untuk membakar kegelapan malam yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan pejam.

Kota ini hanya terlihat kukuh di luar, tetapi di dalamnya luluh lantak.

Sejak diberitakan stasiun televisi, sesering mungkin Chuuya bertanya apakah nyala lilin itu dapat menggambarkan usaha mereka, atau semata-mata membuat orang-orang ini terlihat bodoh? Karena bagi Chuuya berjuang hanyalah mengepalkan tinju, menyirnakan halang rintang, dan meloloskan diri dari maut demi memperpanjang realitas.

Apakah doa-doa yang terdengar lesu bahkan letih itu didengarkan oleh langit? Tersampaikan dengan selamat, walaupun harus menempuh jarak yang tidak sedikit untuk sekadar mencapai awan? Chuuya mana tahu, karena ia terlalu lelah semenjak menyadari Yokohama justru bertambah sakit. Memang tak ada yang bertanya ataupun ingin mengetahui perasaannya. Namun, sekali saja–cukup hari ini tiada bisakah Chuuya kembali menjadi manusia biasa?

Mengeluhkan kakinya yang tidak lagi tahu cara berjalan. Lebih merindukan masa lalu, ketimbang memberanikan diri menghadapi yang mesti dibangun?

_"Chuuya tahu? Tanggal satu Januari bukan hanya merayakan tahun baru, tetapi juga hari perdamaian sedunia."_

Terkadang meratapi kelemahan itu sesekali perlu, agar seseorang tahu dirinya tetaplah manusia yang berharga yang juga berhak memperoleh damai, meskipun hatinya masih harus menyambung dengan penderitaan.

Namun, di mana pun itu walau Chuuya terus mencari, apa yang jemarinya sentuh selalu saja menjadi sesak. Bukan _wine_, berbaring di atas atap apartemen ini, maupun pengandaian di mana Decay of Angel–musuh utama mereka yang entahlah mereka-nya siapa–dikalahkan tanpa ampun, yang dapat menghadiahkan damai untuk hati Chuuya. Semua salah bagi matanya. Apa yang benar seolah-olah tidaklah ada, termasuk kenyataan ini.

Bagaimanakah yang benar? Mungkin ketika musuh benar-benar dikalahkan tanpa perlu perandaian. Sewaktu Chuuya masih ditemani rekan-rekannya–karena itulah ia bertanya mereka adalah siapa, mengingat di sini seluruh Port Mafia telah dibantai.

Di saat-saat seperti ini Chuuya baru benar-benar paham, kenapa menjaga tidak melulu berarti baik dibandingkan melepaskan. Samar-samar kenangannya membayangkan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang ingin Chuuya ajak mengobrol sedikit lebih panjang, begitu pun sosok lain yang paling kuat rupanya dalam benak Chuuya.

Menjaga tidak melulu berarti baik, karena ironi yang sebetulnya terjadi adalah sosok dalam naungan itu justru menjadi yang paling dekat, untuk disaksikan penderitaannya. Menghindarkan dari segala luka hanyalah ketidakbenaran yang dipaksa tepat–bukan kata 'segala' yang pantas, melainkan 'sebuah' yang sekaligus menunjukkan batas seorang manusia.

Chuuya ternyata terlalu sombong, ketika berpikir ia dapat melindungi segala-galanya sampai menjangkau sudut terkecil. Justru karena dirinya pahlawan, eksekutif mafia itu mengorbankan yang sempat ia miliki.

Saat melepaskan Akutagawa atau rekan yang lain, Chuuya pun baru mengerti bagaimana cara kelegaan yang sesungguhnya bekerja. Adalah sebuah waktu, di mana netranya berhenti menontoni orang-orang yang dijaganya telah terlalu menderita, sementara Chuuya sendiri sudah mencapai batas, terlampau lelah bahkan untuk mengetahui apa dirinya sendiri baik-baik saja.

Pada akhirnya jauh lebih baik merasa hampa usai melepaskan, daripada menjaga yang tidak pernah membaik walau dalam perlindungannya.

Hampa tidak berarti menderita, karena dengan kosong Chuuya tak merasai apa-apa, selain sebatas lelah.

"Tubuhku ringan sekali rasanya."

Kelihatannya wajar-wajar saja jika kedamaian untuknya tidak lagi tersedia. Apabila Chuuya masih menginginkan kondisi tersebut, pergi melepaskan dirinya sendiri adalah yang terbaik, bukan?

"Siapa peduli dengan merasa damai atau tidak. Mana mungkin aku lompat, kan?" Hanya saja tubuhnya lebih keras kepala, dibandingkan air mata Chuuya yang tahu-tahu berhamburan. Ia lega tak lagi perlu menjaga mereka yang telah lapang. Ia juga ingin bahagia dengan hidup bersama kehampaan ini.

Tahun baru. Semangat justru rapuh. Depresi yang masih sama. Ketakutannya bertambah pekat. Resolusi sekadar bertahan agar hanya gila, dan tidak benar-benar gila. Bahkan setelah menyadari dirinya telah se-menyedihkan ini, sewaktu melihat ke bawah dari atas atap, Chuuya tetap bergeming.

Bahkan dengan semua itu, Chuuya belum mau menghilang walau usahanya sendiri terus mempertanyakan, apa yang sebenarnya diperjuangkan.

"Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum alkohol, tetapi menghabiskan lima botol sendirian. Dirimu tampak menyedihkan, Chuuya."

Sebelum sempat menengok, kepalanya lebih dulu dibawa ke sebuah pangkuan. Samar-samar Chuuya mendapati mata kecokelatan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Rambutnya turut mendapatkan elusan dari sosok familier ini, membuat air mata Chuuya lebih menjadi-jadi karena merasa kehampaan di dadanya sedikit terangkat.

"Dazai?" Nama itu–gambarannya yang sempat timbul mewarnai benaknya -kembali Chuuya sebut. Dazai Osamu kemudian tersenyum. Sesuatu pun pecah di dalam diri Chuuya. Yang semula kelabu kini mulai diisi oleh warna-warni.

"Yo, Chuuya. Datang-datang bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini, kurasa aku mendapatkan jackpot~"

"Mataku hanya kelilipan, lalu tanpa sengaja kau jadi terlihat."

"Jadi terlihat bagaimana? Aku memang nyata, kok. Aneh-aneh saja." Kali itu tangan kirinya yang masih bebas langsung Chuuya tepis, tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa. Mata sebiru lautnya terpejam. Meskipun tidak paham, tetapi Dazai masih tersenyum.

"Buat apa kau mengatakannya, setelah dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihatmu ditembak Fyodor?" Tikus brengsek itu pasti mendapat ganjarannya, setelah tahun baru yang konyol ini berakhir. Siapa peduli terhadap aksi menyalakan lilin atau apalah. Pada akhirnya semua memang sama saja.

"Melihat dan mendengarmu berbicara seperti ini hanya memperburuk segalanya, Dazai. Kau paham apa artinya?"

"Sederhana saja~ Aku hanya perlu tinggal jika begitu."

"Seharusnya kau pergi, idiot."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sisimu." Dazai pun membantu Chuuya duduk di sampingnya, dan membuat kepala eksekutif mafia itu bersandar di bahunya. Mengapa semua ini justru menyamankan Chuuya? Padahal ia paling tahu kepalanya terlalu berputar-putar sampai menciptakan ilusi.

"Kenapa? Sudah pasrah tidak mau mengusirku?"

"Ada banyak tempat untuk pergi, selain ke sisiku."

"Maksudmu seperti di belakangmu, arah samping, atau jangan-jangan ke sini?" tanya Dazai yang menyentuh dada kiri Chuuya secara iseng. Telunjuknya lebih dulu ditarik, sebelum ditangkap Chuuya terus dipatahkan.

"Mabukku benar-benar parah ternyata. Kau tampak nyata sekali, bangsat."

Mengetahuinya tidak membuat Chuuya langsung bertindak, dan jujur ia merasa tak berdaya dengan kondisi ini. Kepalanya pening. Isi perut Chuuya bergejolak hebat, yang dimasukkan _junk food_ secara gila-gilaan tanpa memperhitungkan porsi, meski yang terparah memang lima botol _wine_ dalam satu malam. Andaikata mampu Chuuya ingin memuntahkan semuanya, tetapi mungkin ia sendiri hilang tenaga untuk sebatas mendesak lambungnya.

"Terus sekarang Chuuya mau apa? Melihat wajahmu pucat begini aku jadi kasihan." Seolah-olah untuk muntah pun Chuuya harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Kira-kira apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan berjuang sampai melupakan caranya berhenti? Berdamai dengan situasi tertentu?

"Itu artinya sampai sekarang aku masih membencimu, sehingga kau bisa muncul di sini."

"Kebencianmu yang tanpa alasan itu masih sekuat ini, ya? Mengerikan sekali." Tidak ada kesalahan pada ucapannya, ketika Dazai sendiri merupakan salah satu yang (terpaksa) memahaminya luar-dalam. Semua memang tahu Chuuya hendak membalaskan dendam atas mantan rekannya di The Sheep. Namun, ada yang lebih rumit sekaligus mendalam yang sesungguhnya Chuuya sembunyikan.

"Mungkin aku membencimu, karena memang ada alasannya."

"Baiklah~ Mari kita dengar pengakuan darimu, _Chibi_."

"Mungkin aku membencimu, karena itu memang satu-satunya cara." Terdengar batuk yang parah di ujung kalimat itu. Chuuya tampak menutup mulut. Sisa-sisa makanannya memaksa agar dikeluarkan, dan menurut Dazai cara muntah Chuuya amat mengerikan.

"Mungkin juga ... aku ... membencimu, karena perasaan ... seperti cinta ... lebih mudah padam." Seumpama lilin yang tengah menyala di pusat perkotaan. Orang-orang membakarnya berkat cinta mereka, yang di mata Chuuya ujung-ujungnya sekadar omong kosong–Yokohama membutuhkan darah yang bertumpahan pada kenyataannya.

"Cinta itu ... tidak bisa kulakukan ... terhadapmu."

Melalui jawaban yang tidak seberapa itu, Dazai seketika mampu membayangkan sebesar apa perjuangan Chuuya, hanya untuk sosok sepertinya yang sebetulnya sekadar mengacak-acak kehidupan sang eksekutif.

Mengejar dan mengingat dengan kebencian sangatlah gila, meski senyuman yang membungkus bibirnya hadir, karena Dazai pribadi menyukai konsep tersebut -bahwa cinta mudah pupus, cepat terasa hambar, ditambah lagi dunia tidak berputar pada satu orang saja, dan Chuuya adalah mafia yang tidak dibesarkan dengan kata selemah 'kasih'.

Mungkin pula Chuuya menyadari mengenai dirinya yang tidak dipilih–dipercaya menjadi seseorang yang begitu hebatnya dalam mencintai, yang setiap perasaannya diterjemahkan hanya berkata-kata, mengenai satu prolog dan satu epilog bagi satu entitas saja.

"Masih ingat hal yang kukatakan padamu, sebelum perang ini dimulai?" Tatapan lesu dilayangkan Chuuya yang kelihatannya belum puas memuntahkan isi perut. Sebuah sapu tangan Dazai keluarkan dari _trench coat_. Bibirnya dilap selembut mungkin, agar tidak ada bogem mentah yang tiba-tiba lolos.

"Mengenai hari perdamaian sedunia?"

"Lupakan soal mengingat dan mengejarku dengan kebencian. Cukup di malam tahun baru ini, Chuuya, jadilah biasa-biasa saja. Dengan begitu baru kamu bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu menjauhlah dariku, dan berhenti mengajakku aku mengobrol." Ilusi yang nyata ini justru paling menjatuhkan Chuuya, dibandingkan sewaktu realitas menunjukkan taringnya lantas menerkam sosok demi sosok yang entah Chuuya benci, maupun cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

"Anggap saja aku seolah-olah tidak ada. Lagi pula bagi Chuuya ..." Sendu. Lesu. Pecah. Cokelat yang membingkai mata Dazai meredup seperti malam, dan malam kedua yang terbit di dalam netranya itu dengan ajaibnya menjadi pengantar tidur.

"Aku bukanlah kenyataanmu."

Dari belakang punggung Dazai, matahari perlahan-lahan bangkit untuk menyegarkan duka yang seolah-olah menenggelamkan Yokohama. Entah tubuhnya mendesak agar sang tuan berhenti keras kepala, ataukah perkataan Dazai berhasil menundukkan Chuuya membuatnya seketika tertidur, tidak ada yang mau mengetahui bagaimana cara takdir bekerja.

Chuuya yang tidak bisa mencintai Dazai, sehingga memilih membencinya selalu ia anggap sebagai keunikan Chuuya dalam menghargai Dazai–salah satu lembaran lama yang senantiasa terasa baru yang ingin pemuda jangkung itu kenang, menggunakan senyuman terbaiknya.

Mustahil untuk mencintai atau biasa-biasa saja, sedangkan di sisi lain membenci perlahan-lahan melucuti hatinya agar telanjang -menyebabkannya rentan terhadap emosi negatif yang lambat laun merapuhkannya telah membuktikan; hingga akhir pun Dazai masih menyusahkan Chuuya dengan eksistensinya, dan jika diizinkan sang detektif ingin meminta maaf.

"Selamat tahun baru, Chuuya. Banyak-banyaklah bermimpi, sebelum kita benar-benar kalah."

Daripada memikirkan menang atau kalah, untuk kali itu saja Dazai sekadar ingin menikmat dengkuran Chuuya yang setidaknya lebih merdu, dibandingkan saat Dazai mendengarkan suara kematian yang merenggut satu per satu rekannya, kemudian menyalahkan ia karena bertahan seorang diri.

Mereka sama-sama sendirian sekarang–Chuuya tidak lagi menganggap Dazai sebagai kenyataannya, dan Dazai tidak dapat melakukan apa pun terhadap itu, sehingga ia sebatas diizinkan bergantung pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Ya jadi fic ini buat ngerayain tahun baru sama hari perdamaian sedunia. tapi sebenernya buat mengawali tahun baru aku rasa fic ini agak kurang "wah", kayak ada sesuatu yang kurang tapi ya ga tau apa. tapi tetep di-post mungkin karena kalo enggak dilakuin ... aku ngerasa bersalah aja. btw happy new year buat semuanya~ ke depannya mari kita majukan fandom ini biar punya 1k entri per hari, menyaingi naruto terus- dahlah lupakan.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ semoga kita semua masih betah di fandom (ga keurus) ini.


End file.
